This invention relates to an inflatable balloon system, which may be used as a toy or provided as a novelty gift item, a visual indicator, or the like.
Inflatable balloon systems are well known, being illustrated by DiCarlo et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,958 and Copstead U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,623, for example.
In systems where a balloon is attached to a compressed gas container for later inflation, there is a technical problem of ensuring that the balloon does not prematurely detach from the container, particularly during the inflation process. And in other systems, after the balloon has been inflated, the outside compressed gas container remains as an encumbrance to the balloon, interfering with its full use in various aspects, for example as a decorative toy. If the user tries to disconnect the balloon from the container, once again the balloon may suddenly deflate. Also, apparatus that permits the separation of a balloon from its inflation container can be rather expensive and undesirable, and may fail in its function.
In accordance with this invention, an inflatable balloon system is provided in which the balloon may be readily separated from its package without any need for disconnecting a compressed gas container which is used to inflate the balloon, while the balloon may be packaged in a container. Upon actuation of the attached compressed gas container to release the gas into the balloon, the balloon may pop out of the container as a free-standing balloon, unconnected with any exterior connection.